Dismantle Me
by AtticusMurpheyJr
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe story based around the characters in Fullmetal Alchemist. The setting is modern day high school. There will be mentioning of drugs (Just Marijuana) and possible Yaoi parings.
1. Chapter 1

People say that life is a gift that should be treasured. People think that having a near-death experience automatically makes you more appreciative of life, or whatever...but for Edward Elric, that was not the case. When Ed was ten, he was in a car accident with his mother. A drunk driver collided with their car, killing Trisha Elric immediately. Edward suffered severe head trauma, his left leg was crushed, and his right arm was partially cut off from a huge piece of windshield that broke during the crash. Edward was in a coma for three months, and when he woke up, he had no right arm or left leg, and he was alone. It was late at night and no one was around, so he had to wait until the morning to get any sort of explanation.

Edward spiraled into a deep depression. He spent most of his time in his bed in the dark. The only person he really talked to was his younger brother Alphonse. Al always did anything he could to make Ed's life even a little bit easier. Van Hoenheim was strongly affected by the death of his wife, and he didn't really know how to talk to his son, but since he is a doctor, he constantly looked for a way to help his son out of his depression. Ed tried all types of prosthetic arms and legs, but they limited his mobility and he just ended up hating it. After a few years, Hoenheim discovered a woman named Pinako Rockbell, who was a mechanic that built a very different kind of prosthetic called Automail. This prosthetic connected to the nerves, so it worked just like real limbs would. Edward agreed to the surgery, because he was sick of being home schooled and wanted to go to high school like a normal kid.

To make a long story short, the Automail surgery was a success, and Edward was completely adapted to it by the time he started high school. He wasn't very social, but he did manage to make a few friends. Winry Rockbell, the granddaughter of the woman who did his Automail, was one of his closest friends, along with Ling and Lan Fan. Edward met Ling in the middle of his Freshman year, when he was 15. It was a cold day, and his Automail was aching his stumps. Ling noticed Edward's discomfort, and offered something that would change Ed's life drastically-Marijuana.

Smoking weed not only helped Edward with his physical pain, but it also helped him with his depression. Edward was honestly happy when he smoked weed, and sometimes it was the only way he could deal with what he refers to as the "Bullshit problems in life." Ed had actually become the biggest Stoner in Central High School. He was almost always high, and everyone seemed to accept that fact.

Currently, Edward Elric is eighteen years old and is in his Senior year. Despite being a pot-head, Ed is actually a straight-A student, he got most of his required classes out of the way, so the only classes he has at school are Science (because he loves Science), PE, Drama, and Art class. he also is a Teacher's Assistant for Mr. Havoc, the History Teacher, Mrs. Curtis, the Science teacher, and he helps Principal Mustang with Detention, simply because he has a strange fascination for the man...


	2. Chapter 2

"Brother, wake up, or you're not going to have time to medicate before school."

Edward forced his eyes open and groggily told his brother that he was awake. He heard his bedroom door close and he sighed before sitting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly. Edward had a nightstand by his bed, and on it was his digital alarm clock, (the alarm has never been set, since Alphonse always wakes him up) a lighter, and a pipe that he had loaded with a bit of bud the night before so that it would be ready for him to wake and bake.

He quickly picked up the pipe and took a hit, savoring the feeling of the smoke in his lungs before exhaling. Edward always had nightmares, and the sooner he could get his mind off of it, the better. After smoking the bowl, Edward got out of bed and made his way to his dresser. He peeled off the clothes he wore to bed and put on some baggy, ripped up jeans and a black wife-beater. He grabbed his red sweatshirt and put it on, only zipping it up halfway. He went into the bathroom that was connected to his room and brushed his hair before braiding it and putting the hood of his jacket up.

Edward put a pipe and a little bag of weed in a secret pocket in his backpack and he went down stairs, where Alphonse greeted him happily. Al always was a morning person, when Ed obviously wasn't. "I made you some Eggo Waffles, Brother, the chocolate chip kind that you like. I also poured you some apple juice, 'cause I know you get thirsty after you medicate," Alphonse said, pointing to the food and beverage on the table.

Edward flashed a stoned grin at his little brother and hugged him. "Thanks, Al, you're the best!" he said honestly. Alphonse was his best friend, without a doubt.

Al just chuckled and hugged his brother back. "Hurry up and eat, or we are going to be late for school."

Edward didn't have to be told again to eat food. He immediately sat down and stuffed a whole waffle in his mouth. "Ish Derrishus" Ed mumbled with his mouth full.

Al shook his head, smiling. "I'm glad you think it's delicious, Brother."

Edward practically inhaled the rest of the food and downed the juice quickly, then burped loudly. "Alright, I'm ready for school," he said, standing up. The Elrics didn't live very far away from the high school, which meant they could just walk to school. It also meant that Ed could come home for lunch and get high and eat whatever he wanted, instead of being forced to eat the disgusting stuff they tried to pass as food at the school cafeteria.

The two brothers left the home, locking the door behind them, and headed to school. Edward was glad that this was his last year of high school. He wanted to move far away for college because was sick of doing the same thing every day, it was boring. Edward wanted more out of life. Besides, it wasn't like he had a girlfriend or anything to keep him here.

Edward's first class was Drama, with Mr. Hughes. It was a fairly simple class, and it was fun as well, so it was the perfect class to start the day with. Afterwards he had Art with Mr. Garfiel, followed by Science with Mrs. Curtis, whose classroom he didn't have to leave for another period, since he assisted her with her Freshman class by grading papers and helping students. After that class was over Edward had his lunch break, which was roughly around an hour. After lunch Edward got to hang out with Mr. Havoc, the History teacher. He was supposed to be a teacher's assistant for him as well, but Havoc usually always had all his grading and stuff done, so Ed ended up just drawing while Havoc taught the class and talking to the teacher after he was done with his lectures. Once that class was let out, Edward would head to the gym for his Physical Education class with Mr. Armstrong. Ed used to be self conscious about his automail and didn't like dressing down for PE, but Mr. Armstrong-who could be a very scary man when he was serious-made sure that no student would ever make fun of him for his 'disability.' Technically, Edward had a free hour for seventh period, but instead of going home, Ed always found himself going to room 201, where detention was held during seventh period. Principal Mustang always took it upon himself to deal with the degenerates in detention, so that none of the other teacher's would have to, and Ed always showed up to offer his assistance with anything Principal Mustang needed. He would often stay after school and help file papers and whatnot, just to be able to have a small conversation with the man...

Once Ed and Al reached the school, Edward parted ways with his brother. Ed headed to the Performance Arts Center, or the PAC, and Al headed to his Math class with Ms. Hawkeye.

"Edward! How was your weekend, kid?" Mr. Hughes said when Ed set his stuff down and walked onto the stage, where the rest of the class stood in a circle. He wasn't late, but he wasn't exactly early either.

Edward smiled at one of his favorite teachers and stood by him in the circle. "It was alright," he replied.

"Good to hear," Hughes said. An alright weekend was great for Edward. Mr. Hughes started the class with his normal enthusiasm, sharing his stories about his weekend with his daughter (they went to the zoo, apparently) and then he told the class that they would each be performing a monologue from a Shakespeare play for a grade. Edward had to stop himself from groaning in protest. He never particularly liked Shakespeare, but he knew that Mr. Hughes wouldn't just let him take a zero on the assignment, unfortunately.

Mr. Hughes said that the rest of the class time was designated to try and find a monologue to perform, but that's not at all what Edward wanted to do. The last thing he wanted to do was sift through the old, dusty Shakespeare books to look for the least confusing monologue to perform. Edward decided to put off finding a monologue today and just pretend that he was actually working on something; he was really good at waiting until the last moment to get something done...though that wasn't exactly a good idea when it came to memorizing lines, especially Shakespeare ones.

"Hey, Ed!" Edward's inner thoughts to himself were interrupted by the voice of his friend, Russel. Russ would occasionally smoke out with Ed and hang out, but it wasn't like they were the best of friends. In fact, most of the time Edward couldn't stand Russel, but he was bearable when Edward had medicated.

"Hey, Russ," Ed greeted halfheartedly, wishing that the blonde would just leave him alone.

"Any idea what monologue you're doing?" Russ asked, "I think I'm going to do Romeo. 'But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks, yadda yadda yadda, etc. etc..."

Ed just shook his head. "No clue," he said simply.

Russ raised a brow at Edward. "You should figure that out, ! You could do something from Richard the Third, since you're so damn ugly, haha!"

That was one of the reasons why Ed got sick of Russ so easily. Russel was one of those guys that thinks the only appropriate way to talk to your guy friends is to insult them, which just isn't ignored it though. "Yeah, maybe I will do something from Richard the Third, thanks for the suggestion."

Throughout this entire conversation, Edward never looked up at Russel, he just stared blankly at the small print on an old book, and he kept his tone flat, hoping that Russel would get the hint and go away.

"Damn, Ed, you're so boring. You need to do something interesting with your life!" Russel claimed.

"You think so?" Edward said, disinterested. What did he care what Russel thought of him?

"Yeah, man, I do. I mean, have you even had a girlfriend?"

Edward sighed. They have been over this before. "No, Russ," he said, trying to keep calm and not get too angry at Russel.

"What about Winry? She's had a thing for you for a while now." Edward just shook his head- he didn't like Winry like that.

"What, are you gay or something?"

That was it. Ed was done. Edward finally looked up at Russel, and he gave him a stern look. "I don't see how my personal life is any of your fucking business, Russ." Ed said simply. At that moment, the bell rang, signaling the end of class, and Edward quickly stood up and left without saying another word to Russel.

* * *

**This is all that I have so far, because I don't want to waste my time writing more if no one likes where this is going. Some reviews would be nice, and I'm always willing to hear suggestions and whatnot. I want to make this story as good as it can, don't be afraid to tell me what I need to fix. Of course some things will be slightly OOC, since this is an AU story, so please don't write a review saying that Ed wouldn't smoke weed or whatever. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
